The Elementals
by Violetsong
Summary: Four cats are born with the powers of the Elements. They must go on a mission to save the clans. Story MUCH better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**P R O L O U G E**

A ginger she-cat padded out of the shadows and looked into the shimmering pool below her paws.

"It's time Sandstar. The clans are falling apart. They need our help." The ginger she-cat meowed

A light brown tabby stepped out of the darkness

"You're right, Maplestar. The Shadows are rising and they will destroy the forest if they aren't stopped." The tabby mewed looking into the pool.

"Well i don't think it's time yet." A deep voice meowed. The two she-cats turned around and saw two bright green eyes in the darkness. A black cat stepped out.

"Why not, Toadstar? You KNOW the Shadows are rising! They must be stopped!" Maplestar spat at the former WindClan leader.

"I agree with Maplestar. You KNOW the clans are at steak, Toadstar. We can't risk losing them!" A toms meow arose in the shadows

A deep gray tom with sharp amber eyes padded out and looked into the pool.

"Ahhh Stonestar. I didn't think you'd make it." Sandstar purred. " as for you, Toadstar. We can't let the clans die on us! It's time!"

The black tom sighed and exchanged glances with the former leaders. His green eyes then gazed down at the pool.

"I," Toadstar sighed " Toadstar, former leader of WindClan, give the power of Air to Stormkit."

Then he touched his nose to the pool and turned to Maplestar.

"I, Maplestar, former leader of ThunderClan," Maplestar meowed "Give the power of Fire to Cherrykit."

She touched her nose to the shimmering pool below then turned to Stonestar.

"I, Stonestar, former leader of ShadowClan, give the power Earth to Spiderkit." Stonestar mewed.

Stonestar dipped his nose into the silver pool at his paws then tilted his head to Sandstar.

"I, Sandstar, Former leader of RiverClan, give the power of Water to Lilykit." Sandstar mewoed.

She touched her nose in the pool below and the former leaders dissapeared into the darkness.

**Sorry if it was short. Please read and review! Flames will be used by Cherrykit later on in the story! **


	2. Chapter 2 Cherrykit

"I-is she going to live?" Meowed Whisperheart, a ThunderClan queen.  
>"Of course she will, Whisperheart." Snapped the medicine cat "She just has a cold."<br>The two cats glanced down at the small bundle of ginger fur at their paws. The small kit sneezed letting out puffs of smoke out of her teeny tiny nose.  
>"W-was that S-smoke, Cloverpelt?" Whisperheart mewed<br>"It couldn't be! It was just her sneezing. That's all" Cloverpelt stuttered. The medicine cat was shocked at what she saw. Cloverpelt slowly moved her paw to the newborn kit. Cloverpelt touched the fluffy ginger fur of the kit. She closed her eyes then opened them a few seconds afterwards.  
>"This kit- this kit she is prophesied to have the power of fire. She will save the clans from the shadows" Cloverpelt stammered.<br>Whisperheart's yellow eyes grew wide as the medicine cat told her that her own kit would save the clans.  
>"I-i-i- don't believe it? My kit? Saving the clans?" The queen muttered.<br>"Well believe it. This tiny ball of ginger is going to save your butt later on in life so deal with it!" Cloverpelt yelled  
>"Shhh you'll wake up Gracekit and Hawk-kit." Whisperheart scolded<br>"What's going on?" Skyfall asked from across the nursery.  
>"Nothing. Me and my sister here were just trying to figure out what to name her newborn kit." Cloverpelt meowed to Skyfall<br>"Ok. But can you quiet down! Gracekit and Hawk-kit are trying to sleep." Snapped Skyfall  
>"What will you name this kit anyways?" Cloverpelt asked her sister<br>"Cherrykit. This kit's name is Cherrykit. And she will save the clans from the shadows."

* * *

><p><strong>***** So do you like it so far, viewers? I know I do! Oh and PS give me all the flames you want you flamerz out there cuz I don't care what you think of me and my story! Sure this has been done before. And sure my chapters are short. But my message to you flamerz out there is that nobody (That includes you) can stop me from writing this story! I am unstoppable! *****<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Lilykit

A white she-cat dashed from the edge of RiverClan territory her clans' camp. The white cat had a small little silver bundle of fur in her mouth. She ran into the nursery and dropped the silver kit.

"Flowertail! Wake up!" The white she-cat hissed at a queen.

"What is it, Snow cloud? What aren't you in the medicine cat den? And why do you have a kit with you?" Flowertail meowed at the white she-cat.

"There's no time to explain, but please- Take care of Lilykit for me." Snowcloud mewed

"Who's-" Flowertail began "Oh. Lilykit." Flowertail concluded when she the silver and white kit on the ground.

"I wish I could care for her, but she's in good paws now." Sniffed Snowcloud.

"Do you want to say a goodbye?" Flowertail mewed. Snowcloud nodded.

"I love you, Lilykit." Snowcloud purred to her kit.

Snowcloud touched her kit's head and her eyes went wide. After a few seconds, Snowcloud blinked.  
>"Lilykit…is special. She has the power to control the water and rain. She will save the clans from the shadows." Snowcloud meowed<p>

"What do you mean?" Flowertail asked.

"She's an Elemental. She will save the forest!" Snowcloud cried

"Wait! Do you have bees in your brain? An Elemental? Yeah like those are real. It's just an old eleders' tale." Snapped Flowertail

"Just believe me on this one, Flowertail. Goodbye." Snowcloud sighed as she leaped out of the nursery.

Flowertail looked at the small silver and white kit then looked at her own. She had two kits herself, Mistkit and Silverkit. They were both gray and they were born yesterday. Lilykit would look just like a sister to them. But little did Lilykit know, her life was to be built on lies.

******* Well how do you like it so far? I will update as often as a can ) and a Shout-out to CrescentmoonofShadowclan , your cats won't appear for the next few chapters. Sorry but i need more time to get to the basics. ~**_**Violetsong**_*********


	4. Chapter 4 Spiderkit

A black tom and a gray tabby she-cat sat next to each other, their tails intertwined. A tiny black and white kit lay asleep at their paws.

"We have a hansom kit, Streamfur. He will grow up to be a noble warrior." The tom meowed to the she-cat

"What will we name him, Crowfrost?" Streamfur asked her mate

"How about Spiderkit? After his long legs?" Crowfrost suggested

"That's a perfect name. I love it." Streamfur mewed.

A brown tabby tom leaped into the nursery with some bright green leaves in his mouth.

"Oakfire? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Crowfrost questioned

"I just came to give Streamfur some borage." Oakfire replied. The brown tabby tom dropped the green leaves at Streamfur's paws. "Eat these." He said

Streamfur looked at the borage leaves below her. She recognized them from when her sister, Heatherflight, had kits and she ate them so she would produce more milk. Streamfur shrugged then gulped down the green borage leaves.

"Where's the kit now?" Oakfire asked

"He has a name you know. It's Spiderkit and he's asleep right there in front of Crowfrost." Streamfur snapped.

"Can I see him?" Oakfire mewed

"Yes." Crowfrost picked up Spider kit and placed him in front of WindClan's medicine cat. Oakfire touched his paw to the Black and white kit. His eyes went blank for a few moments as if time itself had stopped. When the sensation was over Oakfire took a huge gulp of air.

"This kit holds the power of air. He will save the clans from the shadows. Spiderkit is special, for he is the Elemental of Air." Oakfire meowed as if everything he just said was completely normal.

Crowforst and Streamfur looked puzzled.

"Just trust me."

******* Ok so did you viewers like that chappie? I' m going to update as much as I can! Just remember, Flames are allowed but they will be used by Cherrykit!*******


	5. Chapter 5 Stormkit

A brown tabby she-cat sprinted through the pine forest with her tiny kit in her jaws. She knew that they were after her. They wanted to raise Storm, Her kit, in their way of life. She wanted her kit to live in a better life, a new life. She didn't want Storm to live like she did.

"Hazel! You better hand over that worthless piece of Crow-food or you'll be sorry!" Torren, One of Scar's fighters growled

Hazel just ran faster and faster, saving her kit from the dangers of her home.

_Where are they? Those cats that call themselves WindClan._ Hazel thought

"Get back here Hazel, if you know what's good for you!" Tiger, Another one of Scar's fighters yelled.

The she-cat scrambled through the tunnel that led to the WIndClan camp.

"Hazel! You're here! And you brought your kit!" WindClan's medicine cat meowed

"Will Storm be safe here?" Hazel asked

"Of course! Stormkit will be trained as a warrior and have a happy life here." Mewed the Medicine cat cheerfully

"Wait did you say Storm_kit_? My kit's name is Storm. Just plain old Storm." Hazel snapped

"Well he will start our as 'kit' then when he starts training 'paw' then he will receive his warrior name. If he's a good warrior he might even get to be leader with his name as Stormstar!" Dawnflower, the medicine cat, meowed joyfully

"Ok whatever." Hazel mumbled

"I'll take him from here." Dawnflower mewed

"Goodbye, Stormkit! Hopefully next time I see you, your name will be Stormstar!" Hazel cried then she left the WindClan camp.

Dawnflower padded over to pick up little Stormkit. When her paw touched his little brown body she went blank. After a few moments the feeling was over and everything was back to reality

"This cat- this cat will save the clans by using the powers of Air! For Stormkit, is an Elemental!"

******* So how did you like that Chappie? Good? Bad? Please Review! Oh and in the previous chappie that was about Spiderkit, whenever I said WindClan I meant ShadowClan and whenever I said Air I meant Earth. I got a little confused…..  
>~ VIOLET :D!*****<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Battle

_Time Skip: 5 ½ moons later_

Cherrykit awoke to the sounds of cats fighting and clawing at each other. Mews of pain shot out from wounded warriors in the battle.

"What's going on?" Cherrykit asked her mom.

"It's that fox-hearted group of rouges. We've seen them everywhere and so have the other clans. We don't know what they want by they just won't leave us alone." Mewed Whisperheart. "Stay inside the nursery where you are safe"

Cherrykit nodded and ran to the corner of the nursery. In the corner there was a hole so she was always seeing what was going on in the camp. At the moment she saw many black cats with blood red eyes viciously fighting brave ThunderClan warriors. Blood was spilled all over the dusty floor of the camp. The medicine cat was rushing around the camp bringing the wounded cats back to her den. One of the cats with blood red eyes saw Cherrykit and darted over to the nursery.

"He's coming!" Cherrykit shrieked as she ran over to Whisperheart. The black she-cat with blood-red eyes tore down one of the walls of the nursery. All the kits screamed and the queens got to their feet to fight. Skyfall and Whisperheart both pounced at the rouge and began to attack. Soon Tinyfoot was in on the action too. The 5 kits huddled close together .

"Where is she?" The rouge hissed

"Who?" Tinyfoot meowed

"The Fire Elemental. She's here. I can feel it." Hissed the she-cat

Whisperheart paused for a minute then took a deep breath.

"Maybe you know where she is." Mused the rouge

"I don't even know what you mean by 'Fire Elemental'." Whisperheart meowed with fear in her voice.

Cherrykit felt something. She didn't know what it was but she padded up to her mother. Cherrykit took a deep breath then twisted her head. Flames appeared pretty much out of nowhere. They flew straight at the black she-cat with blood red eyes. The fire burned the rouge straight down to the ground.

"Is she alive?" Skyfall mewed

"Let me check her pulse." Tinyfoot replied. Tinyfoot padded over to the rouge and put her paw to her neck.

"No. She walks with StarClan now." Tinyfoot mewed.

The whole nursery gasped.

"Cherrykit? How the heck did you do that?" Skyfall asked

"Did that just happen?" Meowed Whisperheart

"Is this real life?" Hawk-kit questioned

"I-I don't know how I did that. I think I might be that 'Fire Elemental' thing the rouge was talking about." Cherrykit answered

"Are you sure? You're just a kit." Snapped Tinyfoot

"She's not 'just a kit' Tinyfoot!" Whisperheart snarled

"Ok everyone. The rouges are all gone now. It's safe to come out of the nursery. Nobody died but a lot were wounded and hurt in the fight. Hopefully the rouges won't be back for a while." A warrior named Robinflight informed the queens.

"Wait. There's just one thing missing." Skyfall mewed

"What?" All the queens asked

"Hopekit."

******* Cliffie! So read and review! Check out my other stories!**

**~~~~ Contest! ~~~~**

**Create a cat:**

**Username:  
>Name:<br>Gender: She-Cat  
>Clan: WindClan<br>Description:  
>Personality:<br>Rank: Apprentice**

**Plz enter in reviews**

**~Violet *******


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

"Wake up sleepy head!" A sweet voice mewed

"Weasels!" Lilykit shirked as she quickly sat up from her slumber.

"What?" Goldenkit asked

"Nothing. It was just a dream I think…" Lilykit meowed

"Wanna play warrior with Silverkit and Mistkit?" Goldenkit mewed

"Sure!" Lilykit mewoed with excitement in her voice.

The two best friends ran over to Lilykit's siblings.

"Do you guys wanna play warrior?" Goldenkit asked

"No! Let's play battle! That's funner!" cheered Mistkit

"Funner is not a word, Mistkit!" Silverkit snapped

"So? Let's just play battle!" Mistkit replied

"Ooh! I want to me Goldenstar leader of River clan and this is my deputy, Lilyclaw!" Goldenkit cried

"Ok! Then I'm Silverstar leader of, uh, ThunderClan! And this is Mistpelt, my deputy!" Sliverkit meowed.

"Let the battle begin!" Lilykit yelled

The four kits leaped on top of each other. The playfight was going well until…

"What are you guys doing?" A voice meowed

"Mommy! We were just play fighting!" Silverkit mewed to Flowertail

"I thought I told you guys not to play battle anymore! Last time Goldenkit and Lilykit got hurt! No more playing battle." Flowertail snapped

"We're sorry." The kits all mewed at once.

"Okay. It's getting late. You should get to sleep." Flowertail meowed.

The four kits nodded and they padded over to their nests.

****

It was about Moonhigh and the RiverClan camp was silent. Nobody was up and about and everyone was curled up safely in their dens.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Lilykit whispered to Goldenkit.

"Well we have to wait a whole ½ moon before we can do it whenever we want!" Goldenkit protested

The two friends were going to sneak out of the camp.

"Ok fine! But if we get caught I'm blaming you!" Lilykit sighed

The two kits crawled through a hole in the wall made from twigs and leaves that surrounded the camp. It led to an open terrain surrounded by water. Reeds were clumped up in bunches at random spots on the lake's shore. There were bushes here and there and one or two trees.

"Yes! We did it!" Goldenkit cheered

"Ok let's go back now." Lilykit mumbled

"But we only just got here silly! Let's explore!" Goldenkit meowed and leaped onto a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. Lilykit sighed and padded over to her friend. The two friends played for a little bit until…

"Where is she?" Hissed a voice

"Who?" Snapped another

"The Water Elemental you idiot! He told us she would be here." Meowed the first cat.

"Who's there?" Goldenkit asked.

"Goldenkit! You frog-brain!" Lilykit whispered to her friend

"Look, Lilykit, let's just find out who these cats are then go back to camp, ok?" Goldenkit mewed

Two tall black cats with deep red eyes stepped out of the shadows. Their blood red eyes narrowed at the sight at the two kits.

"Isn't a little past your bedtime?" One of the growled

"No! We don't even have a bedtime!" Goldenkit protested

"Whatever. Now which one of you is Lilykit?" The other snarled

"H-her." Goldenkit stammered pointing her paw at the silver and white she-cat.

The first cat lunged his self at Lilykit. He grabbed her by the scruff and ran off into the darkness.p

******* ooooh so what happens next? This might just be my longest chapter ever! I don't care if my chapters are short I just can't think of what else to put in them! A shout out to AmberyAmber : Did you like Goldenkit? She will be in other chapters too! And a shout out to CresentmoonofShadowClan: I am so sorry your cats haven't appeared yet! They will soon, I promise!  
>~Violetsonggggggggggg*****<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Storytelling

Spiderkit awoke with a jolt.

"Is something wrong, Spiderkit?" His friend, Tawnykit asked

"It's nothing. I Just had a bad dream. That's all" Spiderkit mewed

"Okay. When Forestkit wakes up do you wakes up wanna go to the elders for a story?" Tawnykit mewed playfully.

"Sure whatever." Mumbled Spiderkit.

Spiderkit was still scared from his dream. Huge black cats with blood red eyes were attacking him and the other ShadowClan cats. Blood spilled all over the camp. It was a horrible and scary dream. Spiderkit just shook it off and padded over to Forestkit's nest. Spiderkit pounced onto Tawnykit's brother.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" Forestkit complained

"Well your sister and I are going to the elders for a story? Want to come or not?" Spiderkit snapped

"Yeah! I want to come!" Foreskit mewed with excitement

The three kits padded out of the nursery and over to the elders' den.

"Ahh hello Spiderkit, Forestkit, Tawnykit. Have you come to hear a story?" Frostshadow purred

"Yes Frostshadow." The three kits meowed at the same time

"Let's tell them the story of Scar." Mused Shadefall

"But it might give them nightmares!" Snarled Frostshadow

"So? I'm going to tell them about Scar." Growled Shadefall

"Fine." Mumbled Frostshadow

"Well when I was a warrior, my friend Braircloud had a kit. She named him Scarkit. As a kit he hated the ways of the warrior code. He never followed it. He hated rules and the clans. He hated pretty much everything. As an apprentice, he never followed orders. But then, at night he started to attack other cats. He sometimes even killed them! Scarpaw went mad. He attacked, he started battles with the other clans, he did so many bad things. Soon we had driven him out of the forest but before he left he swore he'd get his revenge. Some say he's still out there, plotting revenge on the clans." Shadefall concluded his story and padded over to Frostshadow

"You happy now?" Snapped Frostshadow

"Thank you, Shadefall! We loved the story! Bye!" Spiderkit mewed cheerfully "Come on guys let's go back to the nursery."

The three kits ran across camp and back to the nursery.

"That story was scary." Forestkit mewed

"No it wasn't! Are you afraid Scar's going to come and get you tonight?" Spiderkit taunted

"NO! It's just- um well, never mind !" Forestkit meowed "I'm going to take a nap"

"Me too. I'm tired" Tawnykit sighed and curled up in her nest next to Forestkit.

"I guess I'll go to sleep for a little while then." Spiderkit yawned and curled up in his nest next to his mother.

******* So was that good? Now you know who Scar is and stuff. Well just never mind.**

**~Violetsong :] *******


	9. Chapter 9 Storms

Stormkit padded outside the nursery. It was about dawn and the sky was a creamy shade of amber. Rays of sunlight beamed into the WindClan camp causing it to have a cheerful glow. Stormkit saw the dawn patrol about to leave the camp. He ran to the warriors by the entrance of the camp.

"Can I come on the patrol too?" Stormkit mewed with excitement

"Maybe when you're an apprentice you can come with us." Sedgeflower, one of the warriors meowed cheerfully.

Stormkit had always liked Sedgeflower. She was nice to everyone and she came to play with the kits a lot. Stormkit had his claws crossed that he'd get her as a mentor.

"But I'll be an apprentice in half a moon!" Stormkit complained

"Well you're just going to have to wait half a moon then." Sedgeflower meowed

Stormkit stormed back to the nursery. He slumped down in his nest and pouted.

"What's wrong, Stormkit?" Mossfur asked her kit

"Nothing. It's just ever since Sunpaw and Cloudpaw moved out of the nursery it's been so boring!" Stormkit sighed

"Why don't you go to the elder's for a story?" Mossfur suggested.

"Okay!" Stormkit mewed and leaped out of the nursery. He ran over to the gorse bush where the elders den was.

"Ahh Stormkit. Have you come to hear a story?" Gorsefire, the oldest elder in WindClan asked

"Yes! Tell me one I haven't heard yet!" Mewed Stormkit

"Ok I have a tale to tell." Meowed Gorsefire

"Tell me!" Cried Stormkit

"Okay okay calm down. So there was a cat. His name was Scarpaw. He came to WindClan one day and he claimed he was the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. We believed him but boy we were wrong. He killed our Medicine cat then he destroyed our herb storage! He began attacking cats and killing them. And I was a warrior then so I stood up to him. We fought face to face. For an apprentice he was good. No he was _amazing _he used moves I never had seen before! He had almost beaten me until my friend Badgertail joined the fight. She fought beside me and we drove Scarpaw right off WindClan territory. Scarpaw later got exiled from ShadowClan but a friend of mine named Shadefall told me that when they drove him away, Scarpaw swore he'd get his revenge. Some say Scar lurks around the lake, seeking a way to get revenge. Some say he got killed by a fox. Nobody know what actually happened to him though."

"Wow! Do you know what happened to Scarpaw?" Mewed Stormkit.

"No. well you should go back to the nursery. I think a storm's coming along." Meowed Gorsefire

A few raindrops began to fall from the sky. Thunder began to rumble and dark clouds where starting to gather.

"Weird. When I came in here it was pretty much a clear sky." Stormkit wondered

"Well strange things happen." Mumbled Gorsefire

Stomkit ran back to the nursery trying not to get wet.

"Did you have fun at the Elder's den?"Mossfur purred

"Yeah! Gorsefire told me this awesome story!"

"That's great Stormkit! Now how about you take a nap?"

Stormkit curled up in his nest and fell into a deep sleep.

******* Blah I bored! Did u like that! Pls review!  
>~Violesong (is awesome)*****<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Joker

"Hopekit! Hopekit! Where is my kit!" Skyfall screeched. Skyfall, Tinyfoot, Robinflight and Whisperheart were racing around the camp trying to find the lost Hopekit.

"Cherrykit?" A small voice mewed

"Yes Hawk-kit?" Cherrykit asked

"Will Hopekit be okay?" Hawk-kit question with fear in her voice

"I hope she will." Cherrykit mumbled. Hopekit was one of her closest friends and they all planned on being warriors together along with Hawk-kit.

"I'm going to go find her!" Hawk-kit meowed.

Hawk-kit began to run over to the entrance but was stopped by a (In Cherrykit's case) hansom golden tom

"Oh no you're not! Skyfall gave me strict orders to keep you guys in here." The golden tom meowed

"W-who are you?" Hawk-kit asked

"My name is Bramblepaw. And you guys are Hawk-kit and Cherrykit." The tom meowed

"How do you know who we are?" Hawk-kit questioned

"Can you stop with the questions please?" Asked Bramblepaw

Hawk-kit slumped over to her nest and curled up and fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

A tall black tom with blood red eyes pushed Gracekit into a dark cave.

"Stay right here. Don't even THINK about running away or you will be very sorry." He meowed sternly.

Gracekit nodded and looked around the cave. All the cats looked the same, jet black fur and blood red eyes. Many cats gave her scary glances so Gracekit covered her eyes with her tail.

"You!" A deep voice boomed "You Clan kit! Look up at me!"

Gracekit pulled her bushy golden-brown tail away from her eyes. A large scary black tom stood before her. His eyes were blood red like the others but something was just scarier about them. The cat had scars running all through his pelt. The tom was missing half of his left ear and his tail looked like the end got bit off by some creature with sharp teeth. Next to him was a she-cat. She had smooth black fur and her eyes were blood red like the others but hers were more comforting. She had a deep scar on her right paw. But, unlike the others, she had dark ginger rims around her eyes.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Gracekit whimpered in fear.

"My name is Scar. Ruler of The Shadows. And this is my mate and second in command,Blaze." The tom meowed with pride.

"Why am I here?" Gracekit mewed

"What do you know about the Fire Elemental. My resources tell me you know her very well." Scar meowed

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't know what an Elemental is and I clearly don't know a Fire one." Gracekit mewed

"She's lying, Scar!" a cat yelled from the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Joker! This is not your place to speak!" Blaze snapped at the cat who yelled from the crowd.

"No Blaze let Joker speak. Joker, how do you know that this Clan Kit is lying?" Scar asked

"I was there. I saw everything." Joker meowed. Joker pushed his way to the front of the crowd "This kit's friend is the Elemental of Fire. I know because I saw this kit's friend kill Ash! Ash broke into the nursery so she could take the Fire Elemental and bring her back to base. But The Fire Elemental panicked and used her Fire powers. She killed Ash right on the spot!"

Scar looked at Joker, his eyes wide

"Well if she killed Ash, then we'll kill her"

******* OOOOOHHH cliffie! Sorry it took so long to update! I was at sleep away camp for 2 weeks with no internet so yeah. Hopefully u liked it! Vote on meh poll on meh profile please!**

**~Violet!*******


End file.
